Balloons and Butterflies
by Burgie
Summary: On Hearts and Hooves Day, Pinkie and Fluttershy spend some quality time together


In Sugarcube Corner, a pink-pelted earth pony bounced out of the door and along the dirt path that led out of Ponyville. A covered basket was clutched in her teeth and every few bounces, the checked cloth covering it would slip slightly to reveal many cupcakes with the frosting staying surprisingly unharmed. Today was Hearts and Hooves day, and it was going to be fun! She would make sure of it.

Outside a small cottage just outside the Everfree Forest, a butter-yellow pegasus was outside talking softly to her animals.

"Now, Angel, don't be jealous, but today I'm going to be spending the day with Pinkie," she explained to the fluffy white bunny sitting in front of her. He scowled at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I promise I'll make it up to you some other day." Still fuming, the bunny hopped back into her cottage and slammed the door, causing the timid pony to flinch.

"It's okay, Fluttershy, he'll get over it," Pinkie assured her, coming up beside her and slinging a hoof over her shoulders.

"I sure hope so, Pinkie," Fluttershy worried, but turned away and allowed Pinkie to lead her over to the shady spot that she'd already picked out.

"Oh, I know so! Gummy is totally fine with me being away today, as long as I promise to make him some of his favourite punch," Pinkie cheerily informed her. Fluttershy smiled at her ever-cheery marefriend.

"Maybe I should've promised to make him his favourite garden salad," Fluttershy mused, but didn't spend too long dwelling on it.

"You can surprise him with it tomorrow," Pinkie suggested before spreading out the picnic blanket and settling down on it. Fluttershy sat in front of her and carefully placed two plates before them, followed by a cupcake on each plate.

While Pinkie practically inhaled her cupcake, Fluttershy took gentle nibbles and appreciated the gentle birdsong and overall forest noise. This was why she loved living so near to nature.

"So, Fluttershy, what's on your mind?" Pinkie asked before taking a large bite of another cupcake.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying nature," Fluttershy replied, watching several small butterflies flit by. They seemed to float on the air.

"Arentcha also enjoying my company?" Pinkie asked, stretching her neck out and grinning at the pegasus. Fluttershy blushed.

"Of course I am, Pinkie. You're so thoughtful around me," she agreed, reaching her neck out to nuzzle Pinkie.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be so gentle and thoughtful and kind to the shyest, most kindest pony around?" Pinkie observed cheerily. Fluttershy's cheeks only grew warmer from Pinkie's praise.

"Oh, a lot of ponies," she sighed softly. "Everypony knows that I'm shy, but not everypony is nice enough to treat me gently."

"Well, don't you worry. I'll take care of you!" Pinkie promised. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Fluttershy beamed as she watched the motions, and could only wonder what would happen if Pinkie broke a Pinkie Promise.

"You did take care of me when Gilda was here," Fluttershy remembered. "I can trust you to take good care of me around mean ponies."

"And if they keep being mean to you, I'll know just what to do to them," Pinkie helpfully told her.

"Throw them a party?" Fluttershy asked, picking up a cupcake and munching daintily on it.

"Of course!" The pink pony then nodded enthusiastically before inhaling several more cupcakes.

"Oh, Pinkie, you're so thoughtful and fun. Maybe you should be the element of kindness," Fluttershy suggested.

"Nah, I think you do a really good job of that," Pinkie denied, smiling at her. Blushing again, in gratitude this time, Fluttershy leaned forward again and this time gave her marefriend a kiss.

"I love you, Pinkie," Fluttershy said in her characteristically quiet way, but Pinkie still heard her perfectly.

"Aww, Fluttershy, I love you too. A whole lot!" Pinkie replied enthusiastically before throwing herself on Fluttershy. They rolled a few times before ending up against a tree with Fluttershy on the bottom and Pinkie on top looking down at her. They shared a nuzzle before resting comfortably for several minutes.

"You're a very special somepony," Fluttershy blushed.

"Yeah, because I'm _your_ special somepony!" Pinkie agreed, nodding enthusiastically. They moved their muzzles towards each other again but, before they could do anything, there was a rather ominous rustling in the bushes on the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"W-what was that?" Fluttershy squeaked, flying out from beneath Pinkie to hide in one of the friendlier bushes near her cottage.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, it was only this little guy," Pinkie told her, holding up a squirming bunny. Fluttershy exhaled in relief before stepping out of the bush.

"Angel, I thought I told you to leave Pinkie and I alone," Fluttershy scolded the bunny. And then it opened its red eyes and hissed at her, revealing vampiric fangs.

The squealing of the two ponies could be heard long before they ran into Sugarcube Corner and hid under Pinkie's bed.


End file.
